


Hq Angst Fics

by Ssunraeight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Break Up, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssunraeight/pseuds/Ssunraeight
Summary: One shots Haikyuu ships angst.Yeah this is used to be " Better Man " ( Oikage/Kitakage endgame fic)But i decided to make many sad fics and put it together.So yeah i am sorry that i changed it :(
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Better Man [ Oikage/Kitakage endgame ]

Both Kageyama Tobio and Oikawa Tooru are in a relationship for 3 years. Conflicts in relationships is a normal thing, right? well, as long it is not verbal abuse. Sometimes Oikawa couldn't hold his rage and fuck everything up. He knows that his Tobio-chan is fragile. But his pride and rage don't care about it, he couldn't control it at all.

Kageyama Tobio is so dense, a simpleton, not good at emotion, an idiot, ignorant, and have so many other bad traits. But actually, he is very soft and fragile. Every word that Oikawa blurted out heartless goes inside of his heart, breaking him apart. Day by day passed away, he becoming more confused about his emotions and it is worsening because of his relationship with Oikawa.

It's not that Oikawa is so evil to him, it's just that they are not compatible with each other. Oikawa is so intolerant of Kageyama's bad traits and Kageyama himself is confused about his emotions and behavior. Kageyama is so intolerant to Oikawa's perfectionism, his extrovert personality, also his jealousy.

Every time he sees Tobio-chan's tears on his face he could feel his heart breaking apart. He feels so evil to make him cry. Tobio is so fragile it is irritating. His Tobio-chan is always annoying since the first time they met with each other. Oikawa truly dislikes him, following him everywhere like a baby chick following it's a hen. Annoying very annoying, but it was pretty cute.

His large blue eyes seeing him with admiration, his beautiful set, his slight smile of excitement, and his gorgeous looking. It brings warmth to his heart. He still can remember how his life worsens when he couldn't control his temper and struck him. Thanks to Iwaizumi who saved Tobio from him. His cute little underclassmen didn't follow him again because of that. It's kind of stings his heart.

He could remember the first time he saw him playing tyrannical at volleyball. He is not the same Tobio-chan. But he ignored it, he is dating a beautiful girl anyways. Someone better than Tobio-chan, his cute little Tobio-chan who brought warmth to his heart. At least that what he believed.

When they matched up together, Karasuno vs Aoba Johsai. He could see that his admiration for him wasn't gone as he expected. He still admires him as when they were young. He's also getting better than him at setting. Well, he did win in an official match with Karasuno once. But he truly knew that Kageyama is better than him. 

They started dating when Oikawa finally confessed his feelings to his adorable underclassmen and Kageyama accepted his feelings for him. It all went well, they comfort each other, kiss each other, telling each other ' I love you'. It was all nice.

But now it's just a memory. Oikawa could feel his heart cracking when he saw his Tobio-chan holding hands, kissing each other, Tobio-chan laughter with some who is better than him, way better than him. His eyes sparkling with happiness not with tears, as usual, he would see.

Kita-san is better than Oikawa-san that what Tobio believes. He always tells Kita what is happening between them. Kita always comforts him, whenever Oikawa is angry with him because of his habits to hang out with other guys and girls. He is just jealous but it is already crossed the line. 

He would play with Hinata and Kenma his boyfriend to ease his pain. But that just making Oikawa more jealous even though Hinata and Kenma are already in a relationship, Oikawa is scared that they will take him away. 

Sometimes if Oikawa gets mad at him he always goes to Hinata's house before Hinata has a boyfriend. He doesn't want to bother their relationship even though Kenma and Hinata said it was okay but he doesn't want to make them uncomfortable. So he goes to Kita's house.

He knew Kita when he was crying on a bench in the park. Kita came to him and comfort him. He knew Kita when they got matched together in a Volleyball match. Even though he doesn't know him, he could feel comfy around him. Every time Oikawa become so mad and curse him. He always reports it to Kita.  
Oikawa on the other hand when he knew it he became mad at Kageyama and accused him to cheat on him.

That's when everything breaks apart. Kageyama is so mad at him because of his ridiculous accusations. At first, he accused him of cheating on him with Kenma and Hinata and then Kita.  
He always do this whenever he is close to someone. So he decided to break up with him.

Oikawa truly regrets it. When he knew that he already crossed the line. When Kageyama told him that he is tired and scared of him because he always yells at him. It makes him feels like he is a heartless human being. So he let His Tobio-chan go, Kita's Tobio-chan.

He is genuinely happier with Kita Shinsuke than him. His smiles are so pure without any pain. When he heard that Kita Shinsuke and Tobio Kageyama is going to be married. The regrets quickly shower him. Kageyama also invited him. 'Tobio-chan looked so pretty at his wedding' The thought made him fake his smile and hid his tears. But if Kita is better than him it is no surprise that Tobio left him.


	2. My Dearest Friend [ Iwaoi | unrequited love]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi
> 
> TW: HOMOPHOBIA
> 
> Oikawa fell in love with Iwaizumi, but he is straight.

Oikawa Tooru is Iwaizumi Hajime's best friend. More like they are destined soulmates. They eat together, play volleyball together don't forget that Oikawa is the setter and Iwaizumi is the spiker, hangouts almost every weekend, and yeah they are always together.

This lovely morning, Oikawa is acting even more weirder than usual that he bravely brought a comic ( girl x girl ). "Uh, Iwa-chan is so pure" said Oikawa, sticking out his tongue to mock his best friend because he refused to read it or even take a quick glance.

"Well, he is religious Oikawa, my mom always talk about him when she meets him at church" Hanamaki answered Oikawa's question which should not be answered anymore, they all know Iwaizumi Hajime is a religious child.

"Yea yea, but have you never watched porn or something?" Oikawa sneered again, yes he also knows that Iwaizumi Hajime, his 'friend', is religious. If all mother knows Iwaizumi, they will definitely compare him with their children.

The annoyed smaller boy immediately hit the brown-haired boy who walked beside him and shouted "Shut up Crappykawa, damn it, I've ever watched it for sex ed but, but not like that idiot!"

"Yeah yeah yeah I also got it from a friend" Oikawa made an excuse while fixing with his hair that was hitten by Iwaizumi. He doesn't remember the few times he wrecked his head that was hit by that burly-armed friend.

They finally parted ways with Hanamaki and Matsukawa going left then Oikawa and Iwaizumi to the right.

Oikawa thinking hard while looking at the orange sky which was about to turn dark blue, a color that reminded him of him. His first guy lover. "Iwa-chan do you still remember Tobio-chan?" Asked the young man with brown hair suddenly.

"Huh? What's wrong with Kageyama?"  
Iwaizumi asked back with confusion because he mentioned Kageyama Tobio. Yes, the Karasuno setter, who has a resting bitch face, Oikawa's biggest rival. In the past, they were in the same school as that talented setter like a god.

"Did you know that there are rumors that Tobio-chan liked me?" Oikawa said as he stopped his steps.

"Yes, he definitely liked you, he likes watching you serve." Iwaizumi replied that he stopped in his tracks.

Oikawa frowned in annoyance "Hih, Iwa-chan I mean like that romantically. Yes, just listen to it". Honestly, Oikawa expected a positive answer from his mouth. At least as simple as 'oh' or 'yes maybe'.

"Do you know where? I don't think so Oikawa, it might be just a rumor" Iwaizumi said back to Oikawa.

Oikawa bravely said to Iwaizumi jokingly " Well if it's true that he likes me, I'll probably accept he is cute though" While laughing awkwardly and glancing at Iwaizumi.

"He's a guy Oikawa, Kageyama Tobio, right?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa seriously maybe he heard wrong. He had, to be honest, Kageyama is indeed a cute kid, but has a relationship with him? Could it be that this obscure friend is just kidding?

The brown mane just laughs "Iwa-chan I am kidding! " or yes, he knows himself in his deepest heart, yes, not kidding.

At that time, he was really tired. Suddenly there was a black mane with blue eyes who always annoyed him. 1..2 ... 3 .. "Oikawa-san teach me to serve" The blue-eyed boy begged innocently.

"No." A simple answer came out of the taller boy's mouth. The same questions are answered with the same answers every day. Although Oikawa always refused to teach Kageyama to serve, Kageyama didn't care and asked Oikawa anyway. If he is tired of begging he will watch Oikawa do his legendary serve.

"Bai-bai Iwa-chan be careful, make sure you didn't get kidnaped!" Oikawa mocked while waving his hand.

Iwaizumi just waved his hand and then went to his house without answering the taunts and said goodbye.

___

Oikawa unlocked the door of his house and turned on the light. At home as usual it was very quiet. His parents rarely come home. If you asked why? Yes, because their work is always abroad. Oikawa didn't mind that at all, after all, he used to this.

He went straight to his room, put on his jacket and bag, and lay down on his comfortable bed. Somehow he's not in the mood to take a shower maybe because of Iwaizumi's statement, maybe.

Inevitably, he still took a shower, still thinking about Iwaizumi's statement. He wondered what would happen if he hadn't pretended to be kidding. The answer is only two, namely the pros and cons. Iwaizumi is his old friend, there's no way he could stay away from him just because of his sexual orientation. Still, he could stay away from her, or ill feelings with him even worse.

Every day he thought of his friend who is shorter than him, Iwaizumi Hajime, the religious child and role model. Thinking what it would be like if both of them love each other. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi is completely insensitive, he keeps talking every night, skinship, chatting, even flirting.

'Oh, Iwa-chan is getting more handsome' he thought to himself. The thing he likes the most was his muscles which really stood out, even when they were changing clothes he had to hold his eyes so as not to pay attention to his burly body.

Ting!

Oikawa quickly grabbed his cellphone which he put on his desk. 'Iwa-chan isn't ya' just thought like that and yes Iwa-chan gave him a message. "Oikawa has a math test tomorrow, can I have a note?" He was shocked by a weird feeling in his chest even though he only glanced at the brief message.

'Yes, wait a minute, dear :D' he typed with a sweet smile at his cellphone screen.

' Oikawa hurry up it's already late' Oikawa was a little disappointed why he didn't flirt him back, well he never though. But he quickly searched for his notes and then took a photo of them for his dearest friend.

Oikawa had finished studying that deadly math hours ago. Iwaizumi prefers to study a little bit late than him. Besides, Oikawa is also one of the smartest students in the class, so he only studied for about 2 hours and it is enough.

'Thanks, Oikawa, gn.' The short solid and clear message of Iwaizumi still made his heart flutter.

Meanwhile, the young man with sharp hair ruffled his hair even more violently. He was completely confused by this material. Not extremely confused at all just a little bit confused but he hesitated to answer. Moreover, the formula is complicated.

'Ask for help or not' thought Iwaizumi for about 3 minutes. But come to think of it, Oikawa's mood was good and he didn't want his grades to drop.

"Oikawa can you please explain number 5?" His type hesitated more like he was timid. He did admit that Oikawa was much smarter than him, let alone math problems.

'Is it okay to have a video call?' Oikawa messaged his confused friend without hesitation. Expect to see his good friend's handsome face, or perhaps his muscular, veined hands. Without realizing it, her face was flushed like a tomato imagining it all.

Iwaizumi has no other choice but to say yes to his brown-haired friend's request, who is sometimes childish and flirty. 'How can he call me dear' thought Iwaizumi.

His beloved friend is indeed the only one in the world. Oikawa is very caring sometimes, but sometimes his behavior is childish and annoying.

In the end, the brown man taught his favorite friend. Teaching Iwaizumi is way more easier and fun than teaching the girls who are captivating with him. If they are taught, they will pretend not to understand and ask for hours of instruction. If Iwaizumi wants to take years, he wouldn't mind.

"Night Iwa-chan !!! Sweet dreams" said Oikawa, smiling in front of the camera.

" Good night Oikawa" Said Iwaizumi while turning off the camera.

This time Iwaizumi is sure his grades will be good. He must be honest Oikawa is very good at teaching other people, especially mathematics and chemistry. He was grateful to have a friend like Oikawa. Moreover, he is also rich, kind, caring, and smart, just not sane sometimes.

___

Okay, this time Iwaizumi has to treat Oikawa because the question he was confused about last night was in a test. Thanks to being taught by Oikawa yesterday he was able to do it, if yesterday he wasn't taught by him maybe he couldn't do it well.

"Eh, there are rumors that Oikawa-san kissed a boy, you know?"

"Huh? Isn't he is Mina-san's ex?"

Iwaizumi looked at the two girls who were busy gossiping with their friends about Oikawa. He knew that Oikawa was the most popular child here. But this time about rumors that Oikawa is gay? He honestly didn't believe it.

"The guy she kissed is cute too know"

"I'm fine with it, if he kisses a boy it means he's bisexual, right?"

"That should be the case, but they're cute too"

Iwaizumi was relieved that the two girls didn't insult Oikawa because of the rumors. Nor in his heart, he hopes that the rumors are not true. Loving the same sex is a sin that is what both parents taught him.

"Iwa-chan why treat me so nicely?" Oikawa asked incoherently as he was busy chewing the noodles in his mouth.

Iwaizumi chewed the noodles quickly and swallowed them. "Thank you for yesterday for teaching me math. Swallow first and then eat stupid" Said Iwaizumi smiling sincerely.

Geugh!

"OIKAWA STUPID EAT IT SLOWlY!" Iwaizumi shouted to his stupid friend who was choking on noodles.

___

"Thanks, Iwa dear" Oikawa sneered while winking one eye.

"Oikawa, did you kiss a boy?"  
Iwaizumi immediately asked Oikawa about the rumors he heard from the two girls that he heard that day.

Oikawa rounded his eyes and he had to be honest his heart was beating faster than when he was playing volleyball. "Where did you hear that about Iwa-chan?" He asked in surprise.

Iwaizumi exhaled his breath and looked seriously at Oikawa "This afternoon during my break I overheard a rumor that you kissed a boy" explained Iwaizumi. He truly hoped that it was all just rumors.

"Yeah right, who I kissed was Tobio-chan. We are nothing, just sleeping companions." Oikawa replied briefly solidly and clearly. This time he had mentally and his heart prepared to hear Iwaizumi's response. Either he supports it or not. With all his heart he was ready if he was rejected, but whether he was sure or rejected Iwaizumi unfortunately it was impossible to leave him.

"Oikawa, please be serious" Said Iwaizumi staring at Oikawa's hazel brown eyes.

"Iwa-chan if you don't like it you can leave me" said Oikawa, not thinking about his words. No, he didn't want to be left by Iwaizumi. He just wants to hear 'oh' or 'it's okay I support you'.

Iwaizumi just stood there stiffly in front of his friend who had just stated that the rumors that he hoped so much were just rumors. He was very surprised that the rumors were true. He loves Oikawa, he considers Oikawa as his sibling.

Iwaizumi brought himself closer and grabbed the hazel-haired boy's shoulder and said  
"Oikawa, I mean are you sure about it?"

" Iwa-chan I am comfortable with my sexuality"  
He quickly responded, kind of annoyed to clarify it again.

Iwaizumi is now battling his mind.' It's a sin, isn't it?', 'What should I do?' , 'He is my friend'.  
Three thoughts emerging together becoming confusion and pain for him. Oikawa is special for him, there's no way he would not support him or leave him like that.

" Oikawa, I support you" He finally said. Even though it's a sin, he doesn't care. Humans are sinner, after all.

Oikawa flushed red when he heard that, his eyes filled with tears hearing that. Finally, he was relieved to hear that. He gulped and said to Iwaizumi "Iwa-chan I love you. Be my boyfriend"

"I am sorry I am straight Oikawa"

Oikawa could feel his heartbreaking at those words. At least he supported it, that was all he is very lucky.

"It's okay Iwa-chan "

The brown-haired guy smiled at him. They will be just friends for eternity. Probably, they will be together in the afterlife. At least that's what Oikawa's hope was.

He was his second love.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that i changed this fic into multiple chapters fic.


End file.
